Torn Between Two
by lovelight30
Summary: This young girl named Brianna has to choose between 2 guys, whom one is obviously fond of her, and the other which she loves but he didn't to her. She must then choose who she wants while the two basicly fight over her, and with the help of her bestfriend
1. Chapter 1

**Torn Between Two**

**Chapter 1**

23...7...21.  
Brianna had opened up her locker at 7:45 AM. She only had 5 minutes to get to her first class. Her friend Samanatha walks up to her and gives her a hug from behind.

"Morning! How are you?" she says as she begins to open up her locker, who's locker is right next to Brianna's.  
"I've been better," Brianna croaked. Her voice was still a little hoarse.  
"Couldn't sleep? Me either," Sam said as she stuffed her backpack in her locker.  
"No. I was talking to Zach last nig-" Brianna was explaining when Sam's boyfriend Cody came up and gave her a hug. Brianna had always judged her friend's boyfriends, mostly because she never thought they liked her for her. Samantha is one of the really pretty girls at school, but not a popular girl though. She is more in the middle, but yet the really pretty one.

Sam begins to forget that Brianna is there though, and she just rolls her eyes and closes her locker and goes to her first class. This happens almost every morning, so she's used to it. She never had a really good conversation with her when her boyfriend comes.

As Brianna walks to her class, she sees Zach coming her way. The night before she had told him how she had felt, when he told her that he is in love with a girl named Jessie. Jessie is in fact one of the popular girls. She doesn't have the best personality, but of course, Zachary doesn't know that. He only happens to like her because she is "pretty".  
Her and Zach make eye contact. He nods his head and says, "Sup, dawg?". All she does is give a little fake smile and opens the door to her first class, TechEd. As she walks into her class she continues to look at Zach as he walks by. She watched his perfect self walk as she knows that she can never have him. She keeps on walking when all of sudden she stumbles back. She lands on her butt and everything that was in her hands had slipped out. She had accidently ran into someone in front of her.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention..." She was explaining when she looks up to see who she had ran into. In front of her two eyes was a young boy, probably the same age as her, maybe a year older, with dirty blonde spikey hair. He was average built and really cute. He looked up at her and she stared into his beautiful brown eyes. He shook his head like he was a dog shaking off water, and he just smiled at her and simply said, "No need to be sorry. Here, let me get your stuff.".

He stands up and extends his hand out to her, offering to help her up. She accepts it and he pulls her up and she stumbles a little more and their faces were not even 5 inches away from each other. They stare at each other for a few seconds when he leans down to pick up her books. He comes back up and he hands them to her. She takes them out of his hands and he smiles and begins to walk by her. She turns around and says, "Wait!". He stops right there, with his hand on the handle, and turns around to look at her.

"What's your name?" Brianna asks stupidly.  
He chuckles a little bit, and simply says, "Blake.".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The bell rings for 7th period as Brianna walks down to Spanish class. This has to be one of the most boring classes ever, however her best friend Sarah happens to be in this class. All they do is pass notes back and forth to each other as the clock ticks slowly. The thought of this morning still rings inside of Brianna's head. She wants to know who that boy is. She wants to know what grade he's in...

Brianna goes into room 512 and quietly sits down in her desk. She pulls out a piece of paper and begins to write. It's just going to be another boring class, but no class today has been boring when she's been thinking about that Blake kid. Just the way he talked to her (even though he had said very little) and the way he has moved has soothed her. Her best friend comes into the room and she goes to her desk. Brianna folds the note she had just finished writing out, and hands it to Sarah. Sarah sits down and unfolds the note as class begins. Brianna turns her head to see that Sarah is replying back.

Brianna had written, "B: Hey sexay sista! I have had the weirdest day. I ran into this one guy in the morning...like litterly. lol. And I cannot get him outta my mind."

Sarah looks at Brianna and they give each other a high five, and the note is in her hand, and is passed onto Brianna. Brianna unfolds it under her desk and reads, "S: Aww! Is he cute? What's his name?".

B: His name is Blake...from what he says anyways. Yeah he's super cute...dirty blonde hair and it's spiked up. Brown eyes. Have you seen him around?  
S: That's awesome. Yeah there's this 1 guy i know. He's in 9th grade. What about Zach though?  
B: 9th grade? Thats a grade higher than us...you think he'd go out with me? What about Zach?  
S: Your thinkin' about going out with him? U said u were going 2 talk 2 Zach last night...  
B: Yeah, he's super cute...and he seems really nice. Yeah I talked 2 him.  
S: All guys seem nice. What did he say?  
B: He likes Jessie.  
S: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She's a bitch.  
B: You're telling me?  
S: How could he like her?  
B: Cauz she's easy 2 get...  
S: True. We're running out of paper.

Brianna takes out another piece of paper. She writes on it "B: You think he'll go to the dance on Friday?". She passes the note to Sarah when the teacher turns to face the board. Sarah reads it fast and she just looks at Brianna and just says "Who? Zach?". Brianna pauses for a moment before she answers her and says, "No. Blake.".

The bell rings. Brianna and Sarah meet outside the classroom and they walk down the hall. There was complete silence for about 30 seconds before Sarah finally turns her head to Brianna and says, "After school meet me at my locker and we'll check the 300 hallway, that's the hallway with all of the 9th graders lockers, and we'll look for this Blake dude. Okay?"

Brianna lets out a long sigh, but agrees. She wants to see his face again because her memory is beginning to fade on his beautiful features. They turn into the 200 hallway, the hallway where all the 8th graders have classes except for a few, and before the two friends seperate Sarah says, "So are you now over Zach?".

Brianna just continues to look at Sarah, and never responds. She doesn't really know if she's over him or not. She really haven't thought about him all day. Neither him nor anything that they had talked about last night had passed her mind until right now. Is she?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Am I over him?" Brianna continued to ask herself while in her next class, Reading Writing Workshop. This class is, in fact, the most boring class of them all. Brianna opens up her book and begins to read. That's all she did for the whole period, but she wasn't reading at all. She focused on one word the whole 50 minutes: 'love'. She glanced up at the clock which sang 2:56. Only 4 more minutes until she gets to talk to Blake again. Only 4 more minutes until she gets to look into those beautiful brown eyes, and just imagine herself running her hands through his touchable hair.

3 minutes...the clock is ticking slowly. Why is she getting more nervous as every second counts down? 2 minutes, and she's starting to sweat. Why is she getting so scared to talk to him? She doesn't even know him. 1 minute left. Brianna is shaking. Good thing no one is looking at her. Everyone begins to pack up their stuff, and Brianna rushes to the door and stands there. She continues to look at the clock as her hand is on the knob and is already turning it. 5...4...3...2...1...RING! The bell rings and Brianna is already out the door and running to her locker. She doesn't know why she's running, but she is. No homework tonight, and she's super happy about that. She grabs her cell phone, keys, iPod, and her inhailer and her slams the locker door shut. Samantha wasn't even at her locker yet when Brianna said, "I gotta go, I'll talk to you later!" and she runs to Sarah's locker.

"Hey!" Brianna said as she jumped in front of Sarah.  
"Haha, nice. You ready to do this?" Sarah said as she started walking out of the hallway and to the 300.  
"Yeah I guess," Brianna said not completely believing what she is saying.  
"Don't worry," Sarah said, "I'll do the talking if you want.".

Brianna was really relieved when she had said that. Knowing that she doesn't have to talk is completely fine with her. Well, is it? She wants to talk to Blake, but she's so nervous. They approach the 300 hallway and Sarah goes in there first. They look at all the people in that hallway. Sarah continues to look back at Brianna to see if she found Blake. No luck so far. They continue to look when they finally get to the other end of the hallway.

"You think he left?" Brianna choked. She was actually upset that he wasn't there? She doesn't even know him!  
"I'm sorry. You wanna walk home together?" Sarah asked as she grabbed Brianna's hand and started walking away.

The whole walk home was rather quiet. Brianna was still in shock that he had gone home already. They walk up to Brianna's street, and they take a right. Brianna continues to look down at the sidewalk as she walks each step. 1, 2. 1, 2. 1, 2. All of a sudden Sarah had made this high pitched squeek, and Brianna jolts her head up.

"IS THAT HIM?" Sarah squeeled pointing to a boy that is laying on a hammock in the front of a rather small house.  
"Yes!" Brianna gasped. She noticed his spikey hair peeking out from underneath the hammock.

Without thinking, Brianna approaches up to this guy that looks a lot like Blake, and she stands right next to the hammock with her best friend right next to her. His eyes were closed, and he clearly has no idea that they are looking down at him right now. Without knowing what to say, Brianna goes, "Errmm...Hi?".

The boy's eyes pop open and he looks right at her. This was, in fact, Blake. She could tell from his eyes that he is...him. Blake sits up and gets off the hammock rather rapidly. He looks back and forth between the two girls and says, "Oh, hello..." in a rahter confused voice but yet sounding also happy for them to be here.

"My friend, who you 'ran into' this morning," Sarah explain using air quotes on 'ran into', which made Brianna roll her eyes a little and smile, "Was wondering weither you were going to the dance on Friday?".

Blake looked at Brianna and looked her up and down and smiled. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, and when he had opened them again, he said, "Yeah I'll go," and Brianna smiled with relief, "If you are, of course, going," He finished simply. This made Brianna both more nervous and also excited. All she was able to do was nod, and apparently, that was good enough for Blake. He had reached for Brianna's hand and lightly gave it a kiss. Brianna felt chills going up and down her spine. Her whole body became very numb and she was losing her balance.

Sarah ended it all with a final comment saying, "Awesome! We'll see you tomorrow...or on Friday. Ha Ha.". Blake laughed, a full hard laugh. It was the sweetest laugh her ears have ever heard before in her whole entire life. The two close friends began to walk away when Blake yelled, "Hey!". Brianna had not heard him calling her, and Sarah had grabbed onto her shoulder and they both looked at Blake who was now sitting back on the hammock.

"What's your name?" Blake said very mockingly, like the same way Brianna had said it that morning.  
"Brianna," She had mocked back, and they both laughed as Sarah looked at both of them, both confused, and happy for her best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Should I wear this sparkly red shirt or this flower designed white shirt?" Brianna asked as she was holding up two really cute shirts. It was the Valentine's Day dance and it was a semi-formal one too. Brianna was not sure weither to wear a dress or a skirt or capris or long pants or shorts or skorts or just NOT GO! She was really freaking out over this.

It was Thursday night and tomorrow was Valentine's Day, the dance, and the most important thing, her birthday. She really wanted tomorrow night to be as special as it can get. In her whole life she wanted something this magical to happen, and it may just come true. Her and Sarah were in Brianna's room and they were truing to figure out the perfect outfit for Brianna to wear.

"Calm down!" Sarah said as she continued to ransack through Brianna's closet.  
"How can I calm down? He basicly asked me to the dance! I've never been asked before..." Brianna sort of said to herself as she threw both the shirts down on her floor. Not one outfit that she had was good enough for this dance.

"How about we go shopping? We can find a beautiful dress for you to wear and it'll all work out," Sarah said as she pulled out a purple skirt. It had layers that were really thin and they sway as you take every step. Brianna had gotten that skirt in Jamaca and she loved that skirt.

"You can borrow that," Brianna said as she could tell Sarah had fallen in love with it, "And I don't know if I need a whole new outfit for this dance...".

"Yes you do!" Sarah said as she tried on the skirt overtop her jeans, "And besides you want to look great! You don't need much to do that anyways.". Sarah smiled at Brianna and then looked in the mirror to check out how the skirt looked.

"It looks great on you," Brianna said as she sat on her bed and looked at Sarah in her skirt.

"Thanks. But really, let's get shopping. I need to find a top to go with this, and you need to get a dress," Sarah explain as she took off the skirt. She looked back in the mirror to fix her hair and she grabbed her purse and said, "Come on! Let's just get going now."

"And how are we driving?" Brianna laughed. They were only 13 (14 tomorrow for Brianna), and they had no way to get there. Her dad was out, and her mom was at work. Her brother, who is 17, doesn't even have a permit, and even if he did he wouldn't drive them.

"We'll walk," Sarah answered simply. She always has an answer to everything, even if it's just a small answer. Brianna finally gave in, because after looking in her room for the past 2 hours, it was quiet obvious that she wasn't going to find anything that she would wear in front of Blake...or Zach.

Zach? Did she really just think about him? He really wasn't hitting her mind much this week. He even had one class with her, and even then she didn't think about him. Is she seriously doing this for Blake?...Or for him? She debated on who she was doing this for until they got to the mall. As soon as they hit the smell of new clothing and perfume, everything Brianna was so worried about just left her. They began to look through all of the clothing, until Sarah had found a rack full of dresses.

She pulled one out. It was gorgeous. It was a red, semi-low cut, and a swirl design all the way around the stomache. She couldn't help but stare at it. She knew if she put it on, it would look too great to be true. She already doubt herself. It wouldn't fit or something...She just knows.

"It looks too good to be true," Brianna said as Sarah handed it to her. She checked the size of the dress, and it was a size smaller.

"It's too small," Brianna said as she handed back to Sarah.

"What? No it's not! Brianna, you've actually lost a lot of weight ever since you liked Zach. It'll fit you, and if anything, it'll be too big," Sarah said as she walked to the dressing room. Brianna just laughed and followed her. She knew that she was going to get the dress on even if Sarah would shove it on her.

Brianna went into the dressing room as Sarah waited on the other side of the door. Sarah was talking on how excited she is to see her in it and how beautiful she's going to look. Brianna wasn't really listening as she put the dress on. She actually was able to zip it herself in the back! As she zipped it shut, she felt really good in it. Her eyes were closed the whole time since she was too afraid to look in the mirror. She unlocked the door and swung it open. Sarah started speaking right away, but Brianna didn't dare to open her eyes until Sarah had said, "IT LOOKS GORGEOUS!"

Brianna looked at Sarah and said, "You're just saying that...". Sarah gave Brianna a face that said "You don't like it?". Brianna turned into the dressing room and looked in the mirror. She did look great. Gorgeous was an overstatement, but she had always judged herself. She did really like it, however.

"Wow. This is really going to amaze Zach," Brianna said as she turned to Sarah and giggled.  
"Zach!?" Sarah said really shocked.  
"What?" Brianna said confused. Did she say Zach?  
"Umm, you said Zach. I thought you were doing this for Blake," Sarah said now really worried.  
"I-I-I am," Brianna stuttered. She did mean Blake. She did. Why did she say Zach?

Brianna and Sarah left the mall with the dress paid for and everything. It was on sale, and they had only paid $55 for it. _Good thing too_, Brianna thought in her mind, _Because I wouldn't have let Sarah pay for a 150 dollar dress just for me when I can't even choose which guy I'm doing this for..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! The alarm clock annoyed Brianna on February 14th. Brianna punched her clock to make it shut up. When the alarm clock didn't turn off, she had gotten up to unplug it. It was the 14th. Yeah the 14th...Nothing special...IT WAS THE 14TH! Finally Brianna's brain regestered that date. It's her birthday! The problem was getting through her family without them saying anything. _Good luck me_, Brianna thought.

She got changed into any color besides red or pink. She wasn't in a loving mood. She still hated herself for going through all that trouble to find a dress when she can't even choose who she's doing it for. When she went out of her room, she decided to walk to school today. She doesn't usually, but she got up early today, and she wanted to walk. She told her mom when before she even got to talk her mom gave her a fullout hug and said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Oh my God, 14! I feel so old!".

"Mom, you're choking me!" Brianna said who really couldn't breathe.

"So what does my little 14 year old want for breakfast?" Brianna's mom said as she released her and headed to the kitchen.

"I'll just have a bagel. I'm going to walk to school. I'm already ready to go, so I'll just walk," Brianna said as she went to the refridgerator and grabbed a bagel.

"Oh okay. Have a great birthday, honey," Mom said as she gave her little birthday girl a kiss on the cheek.

Brianna went to the door. It was really nice out this morning, and she just grabbed her spring hoodie. She put it on and she grabbed her backpack and placed it on her shoulder. Walking out the door, she made sure she had her keys and her cell phone and then left. Brianna was walking rather fast. She seemed to be in a hurry to get to school. She couldn't wait to see her friends and see if they remembered or not.

Brianna walked by the house which Blake was laying in front of. Her guess is it's his house. She stopped right at his house, and just stared at it, as if she's hoping that he would come out. And to her surprise, he did! Brianna froze there for like 20 seconds as he walked right up to her.

"Hey my little stalker," Blake said as he opened up his arms as if he wanted a hug. Brianna smiled at the stalker joke, knowing that she only walked by cause she lives right now the street. Blake still had his arms open, so she did assume that it's because he wanted a hug. She gave him a hug and he held onto her forever. They must have been standing there for five minutes, just holding each other. Brianna felt really warm as she had her arms around his chest. She only knew him for a week now, but it feels like she's known him her whole life. She really wanted to kiss him, just once. Even on the cheek. She realized she wanted to get to school early and she was "wasting time" if you want to call it that, and she finally let go of Blake.

"I have to get to school...Well, we have to get to school," Brianna said as she started to back up and was turning to walk away.

"I'll walk with you, if you don't mind," Blake said smiling. She could tell he really liked the hug.

"No. Not at all," Brianna said as they started to walk. They talked forever over what they like and what they don't like. They really started to get to know each other more. Brianna was really starting to fall for him as she learned more about him. They both are in love with music, and they would die without it. Blake said that he always wanted to be a musician, or a proformer. When they finally got to school, Blake was heading for the 300 hallway, and Brianna turned to the 200. But then she heard running and she turned around and saw that Blake was coming towards her. He stood right in front of her and asked, "Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah," Brianna said as she reached in her pocket and showed it to him.

"Can I text message you during classes today? I cannot stop thinking about you, and knowing that I can talk to you would lift my spirits up a lot," Blake said. It sounded so sweet and thoughtful that it had to be a pickup line.

"Yeah. I'd love to talk to you. I'll keep my phone on vibrate and we'll talk 3rd period," Brianna said as she gave Blake her number. He dialed the number on his cell phone and he called her. The ringtone Unwritten played. Brianna giggled a little bit as she looked at the number. She added the number to her cell phone and then she opened up the camera feature.

"Smile!" Brianna laughed as Blake did a peace sign and smiled. It really was a cute picture. Brianna saved it under his caller ID so whenever he called, she would see his gorgeous face. Blake also wanted to take a picture, but Brianna wouldn't let him. She kept running away from the camera until she wrapped her arms around his stomache and put her cheek right on his cheek. She was actually touching his face and her body became very numb. Blake pointed the camera in their direction and they both smiled.

"I really should get going now," Brianna said as she let go of Blake and said goodbye.

The next two periods Brianna was really excited for 3rd period...English class. OH NO! English class was the class she has with Zach. They sit right next to each other and they talk the whole period. When Brianna walked into the class she saw that Zach was waiting for her as her seat and he said, "Happy Birthday!".

"Oh, you remembered?" Brianna said blushing.

"Yeah of course I did," Zach said as he walked up to Brianna and gave her a fullout hug. She could feel him lifting her up slowly and she returned the hug back. _What am I doing? I thought he didn't like me?_ Brianna thought as she let go of him. Brianna's pants began to vibrate, and that means that Blake sent her a text message. Her and Zach sat down and Brianna pulled out her cell phone and checked the text message. Zach looked at her and read the text message which said, "Hey my stalker ). I love looking at this picture of us two. U r so pretty 333. Do you have AIM?"

Brianna giggled a little bit and Zach looked at the text message with a stone cold face. Apparently, he does not like it at all. Brianna looks up at him, but he does not look at her, but is still looking at her cell phone. Brianna looks down and textes back, "Hey Blake. Yeah it's lovelight30. Do you have 1?". Zach continues to look at the cell phone. Brianna wanted to say something to him when she got another text message back, which said, "Yes ma'am. It is MusicDork721."

Brianna laughed at the screen name. Brianna texted back saying, "Very cute s/n. I'll IM u after school so get online then, mmk?". Zach really had a pissed off face now. Brianna wanted to know what his deal is, so she asked him.

"Oh, um...nothing," Zach lied as he turned his face to his textbook. Brianna was getting annoyed now. But, all of that anger went away when she got another text message, which read, "Okay, I'll be counting the minutes until then.". Again, Brianna laughed and replied, "That's a lot of minutes.". Blake replied back in only a few seconds saying, "Yes but it's worth it.".

Brianna could have fainted then. Never has a guy ever been this sweet to her before. She closed her eyes and began to fall asleep in this class, and is dreaming of tonight and dancing with Blake and maybe even getting to kiss him...Just maybe.

The rest of the day went by really fast, and Brianna was happy about that. It had to be one of the best birthday's that she has ever had. At the end of the day, Brianna again, didn't have any homework. She hugged Samantha and told her that she'll be at the dance tonight, and also said goodbye to Sarah. She ran into Zach too. He asked her if she was going to the dance, and she said, "I wouldn't miss it for anything!" and she ran out the door and ran home. She really was in a hurry to get home.

When she got home she headed straight to the computer. She signed onto AIM and only 2 seconds later MusicDork721 wanted to talk to her. She accepted and saw the IM going:

MusicDork721: Hey! I was waiting...  
lovelight30: Haha yeah and I'M the stalker  
MusicDork721: lol. i love u being my stalker  
lovelight30: that's scary haha  
MusicDork721: It's ok though. I'm really excited for the dance.  
lovelight30: me too. it's the first time my bday landed on a dance.  
MusicDork721: Today's ur birthday? Aww, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
lovelight30: hehe, thank you )  
MusicDork721: why didn't u tell me?  
lovelight30: idk, i wasn't thinking about it when i was talking to u.

Another IM has popped open. It was from Preachman24. That's Zach...

Preachman24: yo i need 2 talk to u  
lovelight30: okay, whatsup?

Blake answered back.

MusicDork721: well i'll definially have a surprise for u at the dance. i'll meet u outside, ok?  
lovelight30: yeah i cant wait. only 4 more hours. lol

Zach was still typing his reply, and Brianna continued to talk to Blake.

MusicDork721: will you dance with me there?  
lovelight30: how about ask me in the moment )  
MusicDork721: I'll be too nervous  
lovelight30: i know u can do it. i have faith  
MusicDork721: ur the best.  
lovelight30: aww, no i'm not.

Zach finally answered back. It said:

Preachman24: when I asked you if u were going to the dance, thats cause i wanted to go if you were. I only want to go if you're going. I don't want to know who you were talking to in english class, but idk...I sorta got jealous...like u dont like me anymore. Dance with me at the dance, ok?

Brianna stared at that IM forever. She reread it 10 times to make sure she read it right, and then finally said

lovelight30: what?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Brianna goes to her closet and grabs the dress. She looks at the dress forever and lets out a very long sigh. She was ready for this dance more than anything. Was Zach serious about that dance? What about Blake? She was really starting to like Blake. They had so much in common and it seems like Blake likes her back. As she put her makeup on she couldn't help but think that tonight was going to be one of the most special nights ever.

Brianna got into her mom's car and they drove to her school. Brianna got out as her mom smiled her her. She turns on her heel and turns to her school. She looks around and finds who she was looking for. Blake was standing in front of the school. He was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt with a plaid tie. He was wearing tan pants and his hair was spiked up in a mowhawk. He was also holding something in his hand...a rose.

Brianna walked up to Blake and when he saw her he just kept looking at her. Brianna's hair was down and she even curled it. Her hair went all the way down to her chest and she had bangs on the side. Her eyeshadow was a pretty pink and her lipgloss was a hott pink too. Not to mention the dress that Sarah said that made her stand out and make her look very gorgeous in. She stood there and waited for Blake to finally say something. He cleared his throat and said, "Wow. You look...great.".

"What? Oh thank you," Brianna giggled as she looked down at herself, "You look great too.".

"No, you just look beautiful. I feel like I'm nothing just to be standing next to you," Blake said as he played with one of Brianna's curls of her hair. Brianna really started to blush as he continued to play with it. His other hand was behind his back as he continued to play with her hair. Brianna smiled and reached for his other hand. He kept pulling away like she was when he was trying to take a picture of her.

"Come on! Let me see," Brianna teased. Blake finally gave in and he showed her the rose. It was really beautiful. It was short, so Brianna was able to put it behind her ear.

"You really look beautiful. I'm just too lucky to even be talking to you right now," Blake said as he held her hand. They walked into the school together. They paid to get in and they walked to the cafeteria, where the dance is at. Brianna then sees Sarah and she runs up and gives her a hug. She was wearing Brianna's skirt along with a really cute top that they found while they were at the mall. The song "Beautiful Girls" came on and Brianna and Sarah ran to the dance floor and started dancing. To Brianna's surprise, Blake actually came out there and started dancing with them. And he could actually dance! Brianna, Sarah, and Blake were getting down and having a lot of fun, when Brianna caught of glimpse of Zach staring at her. She stopped dancing at looked at him and he kept looking at her. Maybe he was serious when he wanted to dance with her.

After about an hour of fast upbeat songs, there finally came a slow one. It was Smother Me by The Used. Blake looked at Brianna and just smiled. Out of the corner of Brianna's eye she could see Zach slowly walking up to her. Zach and Blake were basicly standing next each other when they both asked at the same time, "Do you want to dance?".

Blake and Zach looked at each other in confusion. Then they looked at Brianna again. Brianna looked back and forth between the two of them, and looked right at Blake and said, "Yes". Blake smiled so gratefully, and held his hand for Brianna to accept it. They walked to the middle of the dance floor and Blake put his hands around her hips and they got really close. Brianna stared deep into his eyes as they danced.

_Just hold me tight,  
lay by my side,,  
and let me be the one who calls you baby all the time._

Blake began to mouth the words as he got close to Brianna's face. She left like she was the only one in the room.

_Now I can't breathe,  
turn my insides out,  
and smother me.  
Warm and alive I'm all over you.  
Would you smother me?_

Blake continued to mouth the words, and he repeated the words, "Would you smother me?". Their noses were now touching each other when Brianna nodded her head. She closed her eyes and they kissed. His soft lips were making her melt into his arms. Brianna ran her hands through his soft hair. She knew it was soft from when she first saw it, and she was right. They both breathed in and out through their nose and they didn't break apart. She could feel his tongue right at her lips, and she did the same back. They never wanted to let go of each other, but the song had finally ended, and they stopped kissing. Blake looked at her and kissed her on the forehead. Brianna then turned around to take in all of that, when she saw that Zach was watching them the whole time, and he looked like he was crying. He looked at her, shook his head, and left the cafeteria. She knew she had just broken his heart...But is it her fault?


End file.
